Conventional freestanding metallic fireplaces typically comprise a single wall cone or other shape within which fuel is burned. Primary air flows into the combustion area through the front opening of the fireplace, is heated by the combustion of the fuel, and flows upward through a metallic flue or chimney. Because the fireplace walls become heated by the combustion process, it is customary for building codes and similar regulations to call for a substantial spacing between the fireplace wall and adjacent combustible building material, such as wood paneling.
This limitation affects the efficient utilization of space in a room being heated by a freestanding fireplace. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a freestanding fireplace which has positive self-cooling means that allow it to operate at a reduced temperature. Accordingly, the fireplace may then be placed in closer proximity to building walls or other structural members in a room where space is limited.
It is also desirable to minimize leakage of smoke from a fireplace due to shifting of fireplace logs and other causes, such smoke leakage causes a disagreeable atmosphere in the room and stained ceilings and walls.